


In Between a Rock and a "Hard" Place

by RebelAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Dominant Castiel, Jealous Cas, M/M, Oral Sex, Purgatory, Rimming, dom Cas, endverse!destiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5235314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelAngel/pseuds/RebelAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas are in Purgatory and Dean spends most of his time with Benny, so Cas gets jealous and shows Dean who he belongs to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Between a Rock and a "Hard" Place

Cas sat in the waiting room, scrolling through his phone. A picture appeared on his dashboard - a frowning cat staring at a ratty pair of New Balance shoes. "WHAT ARE THOOOOOOOOOSE?" the picture read.  
He laughed, but only a little. He'd seen that one 20 times before. "Still funny," he mumbled to himself.  
He looked up from his phone for a moment to take in the scenery. These uncomfortable seats seemed displaced in such a verdurous wood. Two figures emerged from the distant fog. From far away, he could hear laughter and chatter, but he didn't care to know about what or whom was speaking. He was too distraught. These were feelings he'd felt before, but on a completely different level. Dean had been spending more time with Benny than he was comfortable with.  
He told himself this all the time, but hadn't worked up the nerve to say anything about it to either of them. "What if their relationship isn't what I think it is?" he thought to himself. "What if this is all just a distraction, and there's something bigger i'm supposed to be focused on here?".  
He couldn't possibly think of what he could be missing. He stared back at his phone and began scrolling again, the voices in the woods getting closer. Next was a picture of a young girl with pigtails and what could only be described as the most unfortunate orthodontics one could ever have to endure.  
She held up three books and had a pained smile on her face. "ERMEHGERD GERSBERMS" the caption read.  
Cas laughed louder than he ever had. "That - that one's new! Humans continue to befuddle and amuse me."  
His laugh slowed to a stop as the two figures approached him.  
Now out of the fog, he was able to identify them as Dean and Benny. "Great." he said under his breath. "What's so funny, Cas?" said Dean, slowing his walk as he came close.  
Cas considered showing the pair his newly discovered meme, but discouraged from his earlier dilemmas, he decided against it. "Nothing." he said, stoically.  
Dean smirked at him, seeing right through his defences. At this moment, Cas wanted to disappear. He wished he could know what was really going on between the two of them, but with no way of confronting Dean, he drew further back into his consciousness, trying to plan his next words very carefully.

"Come on Cas, you can tell me" Dean teases playfully. Benny nods his head in agreement with Dean, "See, even Benny thinks you should tell me."  
Cas' eyes narrow and he glares at Benny, "Yeah, go on Castiel. Don't leave Dean hanging." Benny places a hand on Deans shoulder and moved a bit closer to him, Cas followed his hand and locked his eyes on Deans shoulder. Dean completely unfazed by Cas and how his face had changed, Dean just gave Benny his softest smile as if he has shared so many fond moments together. It made Cas sick to his stomach to even think of Dean with someone else.  
Cas built up this courage, he had no idea where it came from, "What are you two up to? Today." Dean looked at him puzzled, "What do you mean Cas? We're trying not to get killed. Every day, not just today. Are you okay pal?" Cas' anger at the word 'pal' was clearly shown on his face and Dean has never seen him this angry before. "Don't call me that." Cas spit out the words at Dean, he doesn't know why he is this angry, well he knows why, he just doesn't want to show Dean quite yet.  
"What do you mean? I always call you that." Dean walked forward alarmed that Cas was acting this way, he had no idea what he did wrong but he needed to smooth things over fast. He hated when Cas was mad at him.  
Benny cut in, when he really shouldn't have, "He calls me pal all the time."  
Cas really wished that Benny would keep his mouth shut, the anger within him hit its peak and Cas just pinned Benny up against the nearest wall, "That's all he should call you."  
Benny holding on to Cas' wrists that were right around his neck as Cas gripped his collar of his shirt.  
Dean couldn't believe his eyes, Cas was jealous. He was jealous of his relationship with Benny, they have been in Purgatory for God knows how long, "Wow, Cas." Dean said softly.  
Cas calmed down a bit at the sound of his name being said by Dean.  
He instantly let Benny go and straightened out his coat and shirt, "Sorry."  
Cas said and he stepped away from Benny.  
Dean being the little shit that he is decided to play this story out a bit more, "Benny and I have been on some searches to see where the portal out of Purgatory is." Cas slowly turned to Dean and attempted to act as calm as possible, "Mhm, That's good."  
Dean stepped closer to his Angel, "We had to camp out a couple times in order to try and catch the portal at night." Benny could feel the tension building, he looked from Dean to Cas. Benny didn't know what he got in the middle of and now the wall doesn't seem so bad.  
"Any luck?" Cas attempting to keep his breaths even and steady as Dean continued with a small grin on his face and one of his eyebrows arched, "No. It was very cold and eerie out there, we had to keep each other warm at night. Isn't that right pal?" Dean gave a quick wink to Benny who was shaking his head to not mention him at all.  
Cas' eyes lit up and grabbed Dean, in one second they were gone. Benny had no idea where the hell they went, "Thank the Lord, I'm out of this." 

Cas teleported Dean to this abandoned cave and pinned him up again this huge rock, "Listen to me you little shit. If you and Benny are together, together. Fine but stop dangling it in front of me."  
Deans mouth pulls up into a small grin. Cas now confused as to why Dean continued smiling, "What are you grinning about?"  
Dean starts laughing, "You're jealous. You an Angel, jealous."  
Cas lets Dean go, "So? What if I am. I should have dibs, I pulled your sweet ass out of hell."  
Dean straightens himself out, "My sweet ass? Tell me Cas, what else do you like about me?" Dean walking towards his Angel, as Cas looks down at the ground to not make eye contact with him. Dean stops right in front of him and with his index finger lifts Cas' chin to lock eyes with him.  
"Your eyes. Your eyes were the first things I saw after I pieced you back together. Dean forgot about all of that, the entire experience, the branded mark of Cas' hand on his left arm. Cas reached out and placed his hand where he branded him, where he left his mark. The reason why he had this profound bond with this human. "Dean, I'm sorry. I don't know why -" Dean cut Cas off with a kiss.  
Cas extremely shocked that Dean initiated the first move, Cas knew there was no right way to even do this but Dean was experienced enough to start things off. 

Dean kept kissing Cas with this unexplainable eagerness, that Cas felt like he's wanted this for the entire time that he has known him. Dean grabbed ahold of Cas' trench coat and slid it off of his shoulders. Cas placed both of his hands on Deans waist and pulled his hips closer to him. A soft moan escaped his lips and Cas continued to move his hips into Deans, grinding with him. Eventually Cas' hands moved to Deans ass and he grabbed it roughly and Dean cursed out breaking for a breath from the most intense kiss he's ever shared with anyone. Cas continued to push forward he picked Dean up effortlessly and wrapped his legs around his waist, Deans lips made his way to Cas' neck and sucked on his collarbone as the scruff on his cheek rubbed his own. Cas tried to find a nice smooth place for them to continue this romp, after all it is in a cave so it may be tricky. Cas finds a spot with very few rocks and he lays Dean down on the ground. Dean takes off Cas' tie and unbuttons his shirt for him, he swallows hard as he sees the chiseled body of an actual Angel in front of him. Sure it was a vessel but Cas was beautiful, he ran his fingers down his chest and his torso and stopped above his belt buckle admiring his v-line. Cas threw his head back, enjoying Deans fingers grazing his skin for the first time, he relished the moment because it's all he has wanted for such a long time. Cas placed his hand on Deans cheek and caressed it as he felt his stubble between his fingers. He leaned over him and bit Deans bottom lip, Dean closed his eyes waiting for what Cas was going to do. Cas kissed down his neck as he unbuttoned his shirt swiftly, he continued exploring Deans body with his mouth as he left a trail of kisses down his stomach. Dean arched his back and moved up towards Cas' mouth wanting him to continue. Cas undoes Deans button of his pants and pulls down his zipper with his teeth going over Deans growing erection. Cas palmed Dean over his boxers and he left a some kisses over the fabric, Dean didn't remember the last time it felt this good. Cas pulled off his boxer/briefs and started pumping his shaft, Dean was in pure bliss with Cas' firm hand tightly wrapped around his cock. Cas licked the tip and circled his tongue around the shaft down to the base, Cas put Deans length in his mouth and took him deep in his mouth, Dean could feel the back of Cas' throat and he thrust into him. Cas moaned as the vibrations encircled his dick and sent a chill up Deans spine. Cas picked up the pace and started bobbing his head up and down as Dean grabbed a hole of the back of his head and gripped his soft black hair into his fist pushing him down on to him. Dean started thrusting up into Cas's mouth and he was at his peak, he was about to and one more suck deeply Dean was cursing Cas' name and he nutted right in his mouth. 

Dean had beads of sweat running down his forehead and his temples as he bit his bottom lip to stop him from panting, Cas looking down on his conquest decided to surprise Dean a bit. Cas took his pants off and started stroking his own dick on top of Dean, Dean with hooded eyes watched his Angel do something incredibly sinful all he wanted was to watch Cas pleasure himself forever.  
Dean went to go and grab Cas' dick but Cas smacked it away, "Just look. Don't touch"  
Dean whined, he so desperately wanted to pleasure him, he wanted Cas to feel as good as he did in that moment. Cas threw his head back and bit his bottom lip as he jerked himself off, Deans dick became hard again and because Cas was just sitting on it, he was constrained and his dick twitched underneath Cas and Cas grinned this filthy devilish grin that drove Dean wild. This growl had escaped Dean as he attempted to get up forcefully but Cas stopped him and quickly had him on his stomach.  
Cas slapped Deans ass, "I told you not to touch."  
Dean swallowed hard, he loved being manhandled, but being manhandled by Cas was a whole different story. Cas grabbed both sides of his ass and spread them opened, Dean was incredibly vulnerable in front of him, his face flushed a bright pink.  
Cas licked up his asshole and around the rim, Dean cursed out, "Fuck, Cas."  
Cas moved his tongue back and forth, teasing his hole, he darted it in and out, as deep as he could.  
Cas shoved both of his fingers in Deans mouth, "Suck on these."  
Dean quickly took his fingers into his mouth and licked and sucked as hard as he could so Cas could feel good, he heard a moan escape from his Angel and he knew he was doing good by him.  
"Good boy." Deans mouth remained opened as he watched Cas trail his fingers down and he circled his hole with his finger before inserting it slowly Dean screamed out. It's been so long since Dean has done this, so long that a man had been inside him and he wanted it so badly.  
Cas moved his finger in and our painfully slow that Dean was practically whimpering, "Please Cas. I want more."  
Cas spanked Dean again as he shoved his middle finger in hitting his prostate and Dean let out a loud scream that echoed in the cave. Cas quickly now moved his fingers expertly as he still licked around his hole he spread his fingers to enlarge it. Cas couldn't take it anymore, he took his fingers out and smoothed out the pre cum all over his dick and ploughed into Dean. Dean screamed out Cas' name, he arched his ass up to give Cas a better angle as he fucked him, Cas fucked him hard, the clapping of skin was heard throughout the cave as Dean heard Cas swear a line of curses that he didn't even know he knew. Cas was grunting and moaning as Dean was on all fours they both were filled with ecstasy, Dean felt this warmth in the pit of his stomach, Cas loved this feeling, loved filling Dean. They both climaxed together and Cas just fell on top of Dean.

Both of them heavily panting, "Dammit Cas."  
Cas pulled out of him and Deans asshole twitched from the loss of contact.  
"Are you okay Dean?" Cas rolled beside him and Dean just looked at him through the corner of his eye, with a nice big fat grin on his face.  
"That was awesome." Cas' face lit up as Dean kept thanking him over and over again.  
Cas raised his eyebrow as he said, "You're welcome. Pal."  
Dean and Cas started laughing and it was the most beautiful sound heard throughout the cave.


End file.
